board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Why Did They Lose?/2006
Why Did They Lose? had its first edition in the Summer 2006 Contest. The idea was created by PrivateBiscuit1 who started running the series of topics in 2006. Dr. Pizza (now known as Aran Shiizaa) also help ran this contest when PrivateBiscuit1 was having computer problems durring Character Battle V. But when both stopped updating after Auron's topic, some lurker decided to do the final ones, and then register it to posterity in a wiki page. NOTE: Reasons that are listed in BOLD are Dr. Pizza's favorites of all-time. =Character Battle V= Round 1 # Nidoran F lost because... Horn Drill missed. (Heroic Dr Wily) #Jade lost because... When you vote for Ada, you can't go "Wong." *raises eyebrows* Eh eh. (emilio8605) #'Lenneth Valkyrie lost because... Rikku got more votes than VP sold copies.' (Dorami) #Claire Redfield lost because of... Pedophiles. (FFDragon) #'Ivy Valentine lost because... Link wore her out the day before. ' (Crimson_Jesus) #'Celes Chere lost because... Ultros dropped a 10 ton weight on her votes. (DeathChicken)' #Sheena Fujibayashi lost because... She didn't believe in the Heart of the Cards. (Shoenin_Kakashi) #'Princess Daisy lost because... She didn't say "Hi, I'm Daisy!" SO NOBODY KNEW WHO SHE WAS!! (Smurf)' #'Carmen Sandiego lost because... She ran off with Waldo and hasn't been heard from since. (Shadow_Ryoko)' #Sarah Kerrigan lost because... She required additional Vespene Gas. (xp1337) #'Amy Rose lost because... Even furries are ashamed by Amy. (Inviso)' #'Marle lost because... Sephiroth missed and stabbed the wrong one.' (DeathChicken) #Roll lost because... She didn't stay away from the summoner. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Cortana lost because... She needed a weapon. (Tecmo Bo) #Kasumi lost because... She wanted to end Dante's Number one spot on the leaderboard. (X_Dante_X) #Alyx Vance lost because... AVNW. (Draco1214) #Soma Cruz lost because... He didn't have a cardboard box to hide in. (kirbyjump) #Tidus lost because... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (DeathChicken) #Riku lost becaus-'DARKNESS!' (GrapefruitKing) #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Damn pirates anti-voted him. (BeTheMan) #Tingle lost because... It's Tingle. (ZenOfThunder) #Phoenix Wright lost because... His objection was overruled. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Kratos lost because... No shirt, no shoes, no vote. (Donkey111) #Axel lost because... Axel is a nobody. (wingzfan3) #CATS lost because... War won't begin until AD 2101. (Criona) #Ganondorf lost because... He was GANNON-BANNED. (Lightning Strikes) #The Prince of Persia lost because... watever kirby is dum. (kirbyjump) #'Zero lost because... He didn't know what he was fighting ''FOOOOOOOOOOOR.' (Big Bob) #Captain Falcon lost because... Falcon Punch took too long. (Pesmergaa1o8) #Leon Kennedy lost because... Bowser was hiding Leon's votes in another castle. (kirbyjump) #'Alucard lost because... It's all part of The Plan. (xp1337)' #Master Chief lost because... His Xbox got frozen. (Dr Pizza) Round 2 #Ada Wong lost because... She gave Leon her only rocket launcher. (bobby200614) #Kairi lost because... Claire came back as a zombie and ate her braaaaaaaaains ''!! (FFDragon) #'The Boss lost because... Voters were expecting Tony Danza' (muskrats42) # Jill Valentine lost because... Peach had a lock even Jill, the master of unlocking, couldn't unlock! (Not_1) #Terra Branford lost because... She lost the will to fight and went to go take care of a bunch of kids instead. (Chinballz) #KOS-MOS lost because... She went into a three hour cutscene and forgot to fight back. (DeathChicken) #'Joanna Dark lost because... Yuna was a ''white mage. (Dr Pizza)' #'Lara Croft lost because... She got stuck in between Chun-Li's legs and never made it out.' (Jedibaracuda) #'Squall Leonhart lost because... ...Whatever. (swirldude) & (TurnTurnTurn)' #'Dante lost because... Even he was embarrassed by DMC2. (FFDragon)' #'Gordon Freeman lost because... Gordon didn't know there was a second round to the contest, having never won before, and slept in. (Sir Chris)' #'Ryu lost because... Mega Man asked if he could win and Ryu said SHOR-YU-KEN!' (Tino_Martinez) #Vincent Valentine lost because... It just wasn't Valentine's Day. (King_Zog) #Kirby lost because... He accidently inhaled Tanner. (Jedibaracuda) #'Bowser lost because... Crono's power level was OVER NINE THOUSAAAAANDD!' (SmartMuffin) #Sub-Zero lost because... Auron FINISHED HIM. (Lady Ashe) Round 3 #Rikku lost because... Having Samus as an opponent was "disasterrific." (Inviso) #Princess Peach lost because... The real Peach was in another contest. (SmartMuffin) #'Aeris Gainsborough lost because... Please Insert Disc 2.' (arby64) #Chun Li lost because... Yuna used the HA-HA-HA-DO-KEN!! (WarThaNemesis) #Yoshi lost because... He swallowed Solid *&$# and died. (Smurf) #Sora lost because... He didn't GET UP ON DA HYDRA'S BACK! (Shivan Reincarnated) #'Luigi lost because... Luigi was touched in a bad place. AND THATS NO GOOD!' (stripey12isback) #Auron lost because... Crono changed the past; Auron only told others not to dwell on it. (eclipsedv1) Quarterfinals #'Tifa Lockhart lost because... Ultros.' (TheRock1525) #Yuna lost because... Zelda's alter ego is a ninja/pirate, and Yuna's alter ego is a pop singer. >_> (satai_delenn) #Mega Man lost because... Sora, Ryu, and Axel's weapons were useless. (Azp2k32) #Crono lost because... ''... (The n00b Avenger) Semifinals #Zelda lost because... she was excuuuuuuuuused from a victory. (Biolizard28) #Sonic the Hedgehog lost because... the irresistable force met the immovable cardboard box! (swirldude) Finals #Solid Snake lost because... DAMN THE PATRIOTS! (PhantomLink) 1